The genetic makeup or DNA of an individual is usually described by a long string of molecules called nucleotides. These nucleotides which are four, in number are adenosine, cytosine, guanine and thymine represented by the symbols A, C, G and T. (U in the case of RNA), respectively. The genetic code of any organism is represented by a set of 64 codons. A codon is any combination of three nucleotides drawn from the four-nucleotide symbol set. These codons code for a set of 20 amino acids and each amino acid is represented by one or more codons. These amino acids are symbolically represented by the set {A, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, K, L, M, N, P, Q, R, S, T, V, W, Y} is A gene or a protein is a string of amino acids and the length of the string varies, depending on the protein or gene. Consequently, the genetic description of an individual can be specified at the symbolic level by a string of nucleotides drawn from the set {A, C, T (or U), G} or by a string of amino acids drawn from the set {A, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, K, L, M, N, P, Q, R, S, T, V, W, Y}.
Given that a molecule is nothing more than an ensemble of atoms configured in a particular manner and given that atoms vibrate, we can associate a single frequency or a set of frequencies to a molecule. In this work, we associate a set of frequencies with the nucleotides. The frequencies are drawn from the user's highly individualistic speech samples. Combining the nucleotides to produce a specific codon implies combining the frequencies of the underlying nucleotides in a prescribed manner to produce a unique set of frequencies for that codon. This procedure results in a characteristic set of frequencies being associated with each of the 64 codons. This, in turn, implies each amino acid can now be associated with another specific, but different, set of frequencies because the genetic code is a redundant code and all but two amino acids have more than one codon representing them. Consequently, when the user inputs a set of and an amino acid or DNA or RNA string, a unique wave pattern can be produced. This wave pattern can then converted into a unique visual pattern representing a composition of colors.